


金鱼花火

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	金鱼花火

输了第一场正式比赛的小辅助回来复盘完就开始疯狂rank了，凌晨三点同住的葛炎来喊过一次，王柳羿应了一声人倒是一动没动，抱着腿等排队进游戏，喻文波溜着椅子滑过来去看明显自闭中的人问要不要双排来一把一起上个分。  
“别理我，让我自己排一会儿，你去睡觉吧。”  
小辅助仿佛还没过变声期，声音还是软软的，他第一次用这种可以说是冷淡的语气和喻文波说话，甚至眼神都没有离开过电脑屏幕。抱着腿的王柳羿缩在椅子上就这么小小一团，原本觉得可怜又可爱，现在就只剩可怜了。  
为什么会输，哪里不足，教练在复盘时都已经讲过了，不管是什么原因反正肯定不会是因为他rank量不够，哪个职业选手不努力，王柳羿虽然没怎么见过九点十点的太阳，但是六七点钟，阳光透过没拉紧的遮光窗帘从昏暗到清明的样子都印在他的脑海里。Rank量不是不够，但是这是他游戏理解的基础，多练一把都是在尝试着变得更好一点。  
大概过了十来分钟，之前甩手去的喻文波端着两碗没怎么拌匀的拌面过来，一碗自己捧着吃一碗就搁在桌上。  
酱料的香味直往王柳羿的鼻子里钻，又咸又香又辣，他吸吸鼻子，肚子发出了无比诚实的声音，排位还是没进去，他侧过头去看眼神就是不往自己这边扫的喻文波，吸溜吸溜声音听得他更饿了，喻文波嘴角沾了点深色的痕迹，他伸手用指尖去给那个专心吸面的AD擦了一把，鬼使神差地舔了一口，随即露出一种难以形容的神色。  
“喻文波我喜欢鱼香肉丝味的，你下次给我弄那个好不好？”  
“吃，有的吃还这么多话，下次自己弄。”  
小辅助的舌尖红艳艳的，喻文波耳朵动了动觉得自己整个人都有点僵硬，这个辅助真是弟弟，上回亲自己都亲不准，自己也是弟弟，不然怎么见面这么久了还是不知道他湿漉漉的舌尖是什么温度。  
饱腹感带来了迟到许久的困意，王柳羿吃完了还在打嗝，喻文波扫了一眼，将近五点了，两个人去卫生间刷了牙。  
“回去休息，想双排的话就叫我。”说完喻文波就想咬舌头，叫他有什么用，现在场上和他配合的AD又不是自己，但是王柳羿好像终于没这么自闭了，得寸进尺地问“那想吃粉的话你可以给我弄吗？”  
“弄NMLGB，睡觉睡觉。”  
喻文波回房间的时候室友也才刚躺下，迷迷糊糊地问了句这么晚陪对象啊，喻文波顿时心里有点美滋滋的，轻轻地嗯了一声，也不管对方有没有听到就蹦上床窝进去给王柳羿去了个留言。  
【也不是不可以，看你表现】  
【我怕表现太好，你要请我吃大餐】  
【切】  
【……你现在出来】  
【干嘛】  
【你现在出来，我在你门口】  
这个崽种又想做什么诶，喻文波认命起身，也不敢穿凉拖怕动静太大，吵到刚入睡的室友，赤着脚去开了门，过道和房间里都暗暗的，唯一的光源就是被王柳羿攥在手心里的手机屏幕。  
“干嘛……唔……”  
喻文波压着声音想问，一句话还没出来就被亲了个正着，小辅助的亲吻和他总是无辜的眼神一样湿漉漉的，舌尖还残留着牙膏的柠檬味，喻文波只来得及感受到唇瓣上传来那一瞬间温热的触感，脑袋当机三秒钟才反应过来，刚想要回应那亲亲热热搂着自己的胳膊就已经撤了回去，怀里的人小兔子似的蹦了出去，也用气音回复自己“晚安呀喻文波。”  
这个坏蛋。  
头沾上枕头的下一秒手机又震了震，喻文波摸出来，是王柳羿发来的信息。  
【下次可以吃粉吗？】  
【你他妈下次就等着吃哥的X吧！】  
【……】  
【喻文波你好粗俗】  
【不跟你讲了】  
【小猪哼哼.jpg】  
【略略略.jpg】  
王柳羿手速超快地发完一串留言就闭上了眼睛，喻文波是认真的吗？他害不害臊呀？这个逼都不会脸红的吗？  
当然是会啊。  
躺下三小时做了个梦的喻文波锤了把枕头，从脸红到脖子根认命般起床去销毁青春期留下的证据。  
他的小辅助要是和梦里一样乖就好了。

等到喻文波可以和一队的人一起去比赛的时候天气都已经开始转凉了，不过厦门还是很热。飞机头等舱的空间很大，下路组小朋友的位置排在一起，上了飞机王柳羿就要了两条毛毯，把自己那条铺开把自己罩得严严实实的，喻文波还不困，毛毯搁在膝盖上，挡光板被拉下来大半，小辅助枕着U型枕头一歪就睡了过去，喻文波坐在靠窗那一边，王柳羿随手摘下来的眼镜被他放到口袋里，睡也睡不着，倒是难得有机会可以这么近地看他的小辅助。  
山根的位置由于常年戴眼镜被压出两条小小的痕迹，因为鼻炎的原因，睡觉的时候会下意识地张着嘴透气。  
也许是喻文波的目光太过炽热，王柳羿在毯子的遮掩下去搔他的手掌心，喻文波终于在两人的对阵中反应快了一次一把抓住作乱的手指，然后空着的那只手装模作样地摊开叠得好好的毯子盖在身上遮住两人交缠的小秘密。  
王柳羿的手全部张开的时候甚至比喻文波的还要大一点，手好看得甚至不像个男人的手，喻文波松了点劲儿，手心里虚握着那个人的手指，对方也不缩回去，只是换了个姿势让两个人的手心完全贴合到一处。  
厦门的天气很好，风也很大，喻文波一路走在王柳羿的身后，深怕那个人身后少个人挡着就给吹跑了。  
赛程中的生日总是过得简单一些，和王柳羿那次一样，喻文波的十六周岁生日也只是大家聚在一起吃了一顿饭。不一样的是这次饭后他们有光明正大睡一屋的理由。  
喻文波不怎么喜欢看那种很少女心的小说和电视剧，但是这不影响他对两个人在感情升温期内外出比赛俱乐部明明什么都不知道却非常懂的给他们俩订了一间房的理解。  
iG牛逼。尤其是他在看到房间里只有一张床的时候。  
小辅助背对着他蹲下来理行李箱，头发遮不住的耳尖倒也是红了个彻底，他在想什么？想的和我一样吗？  
喻文波其实对酒精过敏的程度比王柳羿那种一碰就要抬去医院的程度好上很多，但是架不住他酒量差，加上之前那一回的印象在，几乎是酒一上脸王柳羿就把他面前刚空的杯子满上了茶水。  
“你难受不难受呀？”  
只不过今天是喻文波的生日，不可能像上次那回一样让他们俩单独偷溜回去，王柳羿往喻文波碗里夹了几筷子菜看得喻文波想要翻白眼。  
“我说蓝哥你不能趁我喝多就把不要吃的菜都夹给我呀。”  
“给你垫垫肚子嘛，不吃算了，以后不给你夹。”  
王柳羿真真实实地捧着碗大口吃肉，倒是喻文波碗里青青白白的堆得满。嫌弃归嫌弃，喻文波还是吃了大半碗。其实哪有这么容易醉，喻文波上头的原因只是边上坐着一个让人分心的王柳羿而已。  
聚餐结束得很早毕竟后面比赛还没结束，几个人回去打了几把rank就回房间准备休息。前一天他们到的时候训练得很迟，回了房间两个人倒头就睡倒是没觉得尴尬，今天时间还早，加上赢了一把比赛虽然不算发挥得很好，到底是也是赢了，两个人心情还算不错。  
王柳羿洗完澡出来的时候房间内只剩喻文波床头边的一盏小灯了，钻进被人形暖炉烘得暖暖的被窝王柳羿还没来得及舒一口气就被身后的人抱个满怀。  
“怎么了呀小寿星，没吃到蛋糕心情不好吗？”  
喻文波拱啊拱的，把自己分量不轻的身体塞进王柳羿的怀抱，王柳羿揉乱对方剪短了露出好看眉眼的头发，然后锁骨上被轻轻咬了一口。  
“干嘛呀？”  
“……吃蛋糕。”  
真是小孩子。  
亲吻在王柳羿形状精致的锁骨处停留很久，再慢慢往上含住对方同样小巧和喉结，王柳羿仿佛一只被掐住命脉的小动物，仰着头躺在床上一动都不敢动，乖乖地等待猎手的蚕食。  
湿热的触感蔓延到嘴角了，王柳羿这下按讷不住了，双手轻轻抵着喻文波的肩膀。  
燥热的空气突然安静了下来，王柳羿甚至觉得有点窒息，好半晌才听见喻文波用闷闷的声音问这不可以吗？  
“别人都许三个生日愿望，我就只有这一个。”  
哎哟喂，这下把王柳羿可心疼坏了，抵着喻文波肩膀上的手下意识环上他的脖颈，把人拉近了一点，然后重点跑偏地问“我以为就算只有一个愿望，你也会许要个冠军这种。”  
“……那是势在必得的。”言外之意不言而喻，你才是愿望。  
王柳羿心里暗暗叹了一口气，只是这个弟弟不知道，其实自己才应该是那个势在必得的。  
身上松下来的力道让喻文波的动作更加放纵了些，这是他们之间第一个真正意义上的亲吻，两个人都害羞地没睁开眼睛，只是喻文波压不住心底扑闪着翅膀的小蝴蝶偷偷把眼睛眯开了点缝，明明房间里很暗很暗，什么都看不见，但就是觉得王柳羿的耳朵应该也和自己的一样烫。  
真合适做那么一点坏事。  
温热湿润的舌尖交缠的一瞬间两个人都颤了颤，下一秒王柳羿就被拉扯着坠入喻文波用情热编织的狂风暴雨中。津液不停地交换，被咽下，王柳羿小小的虎牙承受着过于亲热的舔弄，亲得他连脊柱都发麻。  
喻文波的侵略过于难以抵挡，下一波亲吻来临时王柳羿的睡衣都被撩到胸口了，年长的哥哥扣住对方准备扯自己裤子的手，气都还没喘匀，声音里满是水意半撒娇半求饶。  
“等，等比赛结束了再说好不好？”  
压在身上的人一样喘着粗气，热气一股一股地喷在王柳羿的脖颈处，两个人肌肤相贴的位置都烫得不行，一撩都带着火星。  
喻文波也知道现在不是最合适的时候，他只赢了一场并不carry的比赛，后面还有更加重要紧凑的赛程在等自己，只是身下勃发的欲望难以抑制，直挺挺地抵着王柳羿光滑细腻的大腿根。  
“下次，我要更多的。”  
在亲吻前王柳羿听到自己答应的声音。

后面两场比赛喻文波打得愈发凶狠，键盘都要给按出火花了，2:0结束比赛后坐在位置上指尖都在发抖，这是他第一次在正式赛场上品尝到胜利的滋味，那种尖叫混在着掌声变成激烈的鼓点有节奏地砸在自己的心脏上，胸口起伏的力度甚至令人有点难受。  
跟着队友起身去另一边的选手席握手，来台前鞠躬，他看过无数次这样的场景，才感觉到在这舞台上站到最后一刻的激动。  
采访结束后大家一起去吃晚饭，阿宁先去联系了接送休息室里人一个接一个走掉，最后只剩下专注玩手机的王柳羿和坐在一边发呆的喻文波。  
“走啦，阿宁说车到了。”  
王柳羿背着包率先打开门走了出去，下一秒连人带包被扯了回来，关门关灯把人压上门板，一套动作行云流水喻文波完成它们只用了短短的一秒钟时间，王柳羿下意识抱住喻文波的后颈让对方贴得更紧密些。  
吻得好深啊，王柳羿被扣着下颌接受喻文波的入侵，小少年像是在发泄刚刚比赛中没发挥完的荷尔蒙，扫荡着小辅助脆弱的口腔。舌头交缠带来的刺激让王柳羿忍不住呜咽出声，这样的亲吻太超过了，他的意识逐渐出走，连腿都有些软了，全靠喻文波抵着自己的一条腿撑着。  
小少年自然是不满足于这样的亲热，他的亲吻急切又杂乱，双手逡巡于小辅助细瘦的腰身和单薄的胸膛，指尖带着撩人的温度一路往下把下身的遮蔽物一把扯到大腿根去摸对方两瓣细腻肉乎的软肉。  
或许是对方手心的温度过高，王柳羿都被点着了，浑身都被烧得滚烫，直到喻文波手机铃声响起来两个人在猛地一颤清醒了过来。  
喻文波应付着领队发来对他们突然消失的疑问，一边帮小辅助提好裤子整理衣服，王柳羿被这一下吓得不轻伏在喻文波身上小声啜泣着。  
“我们不和他们去吃了，先回宾馆收拾一下，不哭了好不好，刚刚，是我太过分了，小宝不哭了，嗯？”  
眼泪被对方拂掉，他们常年与键盘为伍指尖都带着点茧，喻文波放轻了力度还是擦得王柳羿眼下一片红，看起来更可怜了，眼角眉梢都是刚刚被欺负过的痕迹，看得喻文波火气更旺，好在队服宽大，掩盖住那点羞耻的欲望。  
回了宾馆两个人都换了身私服，喻文波一身全黑尤其好看。明明离两个人第一次见面没过去几个月喻文波就朝着王柳羿的萌点方向疯狂生长拉都拉不住。  
宾馆离风景区很近，但是两个少年对此兴趣不大，一路直奔海边的小吃街，一整条路都是烧烤的烟味，站在路口闻着肚子都跟着叫，两个人从巷口吃到巷尾肚子已经撑得不行。王柳羿是小鸟胃，不能一口气吃太多，喻文波手上提着一大袋吃剩的烤串和零嘴腾不出手，王柳羿捧着花生卷冰淇淋吃得正香。  
“蓝哥喂我一口。”  
“不行，最后一口了。”  
“那你倒是赶紧喂我呀！”  
“不要，最后一口最好吃，不给你，你怎么不早点讲。”  
拒绝了小摊贩加点香菜的鬼畜提议，王柳羿点的两个冰淇淋球一个是奶油味一个是香芋味的,裹满了细碎的花生沫沫，咬一口又甜又香，饶是王柳羿不是甜食党都想回头再买一份。  
喻文波可怜巴巴地望着，王柳羿愣是没理，说是最后一口其实还有大半个球，喻文波见没讨到最后一口小跑两步装模作样要踹，追着人跑出巷口的拐弯角后好像一切热闹的景象都被留在身后。  
往前一步，喻文波撞进奶油包裹着花生味道的恋爱陷阱里，鹭岛仿佛一整年都是夏天，也好像四季都合适恋爱，海风太大，都要把他的小辅助吹跑了，他再往前一步任由对方细瘦的胳膊攀上自己后背去加深这个甜蜜的亲吻，觉得以后自己再尝到这个味道的冰淇淋都会想起今晚在海边巷口拐弯角送给自己一个吻的小辅助有多可爱。  
回去的路上两个人吃了一路总算把手头拎着的负重解决完毕了，王柳羿揉着鼓起来的小肚皮叫喻文波陪自己再逛两圈消消食。  
“外面风这么大，别逛了蓝哥。”  
“但是好饱呀，我肚子大的和三个月一样。”  
喻文波一个没忍住笑出声，没法儿只能陪着人在酒店外的小公园里打转，一边偷偷和小辅助咬耳朵“我还没射进去过呢小宝怎么揣我的崽？”  
“……你每天脑子里都在想些什么呀，哎哟不想和你讲话了，你上去我自己逛。”

自然是不会让小辅助一个人在夜灯都没两盏的小公园乱逛，不过到底也没逛两圈，王柳羿实在扛不住这种没两分钟就要被锁进怀里偷个吻的气氛，明明对方是个弟弟偏偏今天尤其不一样，站在边上那看着自己的眼神就有足够的压迫感。  
两个人前后脚洗完澡就缩进被窝里，之前因为紧张的备战，队里已经很久没有放过假了，王柳羿找了部上半年票房很高的超英片投屏到电视机上两个人枕着宾馆内柔软的枕头靠在床前分食一盒楼下超市买来的百奇。  
“蓝哥不是吧你要看这个？”  
“之前太忙了都没时间看，情怀一下嘛。”  
这部电影其实喻文波和朋友一起去看过，那会儿他还没确定要走职业这条路，但是王柳羿已经在iG的青训营里努力挣扎，的确是不太有闲暇的时间，能怎么办呢？对象要看电影自己还能说不吗？  
大半身子都倚在喻文波身上，王柳羿看得专注，也不知道是剧情真的吸引人还是在逃避些什么。喻文波自然是心里清楚，但是也没说什么搂着怀里的人把被子拉高免得他冻着。  
电视机再次暗下来的时候已经将近十二点了，王柳羿有些心惊胆战地去看喻文波却发现对方早就睡着了，闭着眼睛的睡颜依旧能打，从鼻子到下巴的线条都好看的不行，王柳羿把手机放回到床头又轻手轻脚地摸过来。  
这个人呐，真的好好看。  
亲人也没自觉的王柳羿闭着眼睛去吻喻文波的唇瓣，亲吻的前一秒永远善于把握机会的AD选手睁开神色清明的眼睛翻身把人压到了身下。  
王柳羿有些窒息，这下有点不好收场了，要说害怕的话多少肯定会有，但是期待更多，但是喻文波压在身上的样子太具有侵略性，在没有亲吻没有抚摸的情况下就足够令人腿软了，王柳羿闭上眼睛想掩藏那快要抑制不住想要臣服的情绪下一秒肉肉的下唇就被咬了一口疼得他反射性睁开了双眼。  
“喻文波……”  
“你是觉得什么情况撒娇都好使吗？”  
“……杰克哥……”  
草，还真顶不住。  
摘了眼镜的王柳羿眼神总是有些迷离，此刻望进喻文波的眼底满是羞赧的神情尤其欠操。  
接吻是一件会令人迅速上瘾的事情，王柳羿脑子里思绪乱飘，一会儿觉得被一个人掌控所有情绪真的好可怕，下一秒又在想多巴胺是什么神奇的东西为什么自己被亲得如此丢盔弃甲又甘之如饴。  
亲吻的开始和结束都在王柳羿那颗笑起来分外可爱的小虎牙上，这个人明明长了一张清纯又稚嫩的脸，偏偏一举一动都撩得自己一股火从头烧到脚，也不知道是谁更上头一些。  
睡衣被丢出被窝，怕冷的小辅助下一秒就落入了滚烫的怀抱里，锁骨被留下了几个印子，喻文波往下去寻小辅助胸前那浅色的两点，乳晕小小的一圈，单单被舔上一口就害羞地缩了起来，那里的被含住的感觉太奇怪了，王柳羿抑制不住捂住脸，却没去阻止喻文波愈发过分的动作。  
“小宝我想看你。”  
“……你哪里没在看吗？”  
“想看你这里。”隔着睡裤揉了一把没个几两肉但是形状浑圆的小屁股。  
王柳羿有些委屈，忍着极度害羞的心情松开了系紧的裤带，看懂暗示的喻文波扯下裤子的动作尤为漫长，王柳羿觉得自己一寸寸被剥开在对方的注视下无所遁形。两具赤裸又年轻的身体缠到一处，喻文波把人整个收入怀中的时候闷哼了声。  
已经勃起的性器撞到一处，平时释放欲望全靠手的少年哪经历过这个，王柳羿觉得这也太刺激了，想躲又躲不开，只能任由对方把自己摸了个透。  
“别，别了……不行了……”  
双腿被大大分开，从会阴往上被人细致温柔地照顾着，实在太舒服了，王柳羿爽得眼角泛红，眼泪都要出来了，下身跟着不自觉地挺弄着，性器被人整根从下往下撸动着，包皮被顶开，喻文波带着薄茧的手指磨着圆润的龟头，没一会儿小辅助就快要丢盔弃甲了，搂着对方的脖子送上一枚亲吻又换来更猛烈的动作。  
小辅助能怎么办呢，没有一点挣扎的力气，踩在喻文波脚背上的脚掌都要蜷了起来，这样的快感要怎么抵挡？  
“不要欺负我……”  
“不欺负你。”  
上颌敏感又脆弱，喻文波舔了几回又去勾对方的舌头，缠着吮了半天，一手掐着小辅助没几两肉的细腰一边去揉他下面那两颗卵蛋，神经密集的地方怎么经得起这样玩弄，小辅助哽咽着哭出声，被安慰地亲了几下，高潮的时候王柳羿仰着脖子被人咬住了喉结。  
射过的小辅助眼神涣散地躺着，胸膛起起伏伏，奶尖沾着不知道是汗水还是唾液湿湿亮亮的。小腹上一片黏糊糊的白浊，被搞狠了的样子。  
软软的好乖，喻文波从来不觉得自己有什么奇怪的癖好，但就是觉得这样的王柳羿尤其可爱，太喜欢了。  
“不欺负你，怎么舍得。”  
“爱你，好不好？”  
高潮过后的王柳羿反应迟钝了十倍不止，一条腿被抬高身后隐秘的入口露了出来，褶皱密密地合拢着，喻文波用食指按了按，结果那条缝隙缩得更紧了。没法只能压上去去吻迷迷糊糊的小辅助，去把他本就不清醒的思绪搅乱得更加浑浊。穴口经不住这样的试探被伸进了半截指尖，身下的人立马挣了两下。  
“不舒服，这样，这样好难受……”  
高潮后的声音还带着点慵懒和酥麻，完全不像他平常无意识撒娇时的那种奶味，本就不是用来做那种事情的地方自然进入不会顺利，只是半截指尖就已经让他难受地哭了出来。  
“不要进来了喻文波，不行的……”  
说是拒绝，王柳羿双手还抱着喻文波的脖子，两个人湿热的呼吸交缠在一块，骑虎难下的状况王柳羿也不知道应该撒娇还是求饶才能逃离这样的爱抚亦或说是折磨。  
“只是手指，试一下好不好，我轻一点。”  
再往前探进一点，王柳羿皱着眉头胸口剧烈起伏地喘着气，难受的呻吟渐渐变了调。  
是这个位置吗？  
并没有小说里形容的什么凸起的一点，只是一个和之前触感没什么差别的地方，但是他只是轻轻点了两下身下的人连怎么呼吸都要忘记了。他第一次见到王柳羿露出这样的神色，淫靡又渴望地望着自己。喻文波低下头去嘬王柳羿怎么看都是在索吻的唇瓣，对方的舌头缠上来就绞着不分开，只可惜交换的唾液并不是身体里泛起痒意的解药，王柳羿抬起腰让喻文波去摸身体里刚刚那个碰一下就浑身发麻的地方。  
“这里，喻文波，这里……嗯……喻文波……”  
找到位置之后一切都显得尤为顺利，王柳羿被摸了两下恨不得整个人都要晕过去，这种刺激他从未体验过，他不知道自己露出了什么神情让喻文波用这种要吃人的眼神看着自己，还傻傻地去要了一个狂风暴雨般的亲吻。  
这是喻文波的手呀，他牵过无数次也偷偷吻过，骨节和汗毛都无比男性化的一双手，现在仅仅只是伸进来一根指头，王柳羿就快要丢盔弃甲了，前列腺高潮和前面射精带来的快感根本不能比较，幸好他那是意识不算清醒，不然知道自己说出这么羞人的话估计第二天起床想死的心都要有了。  
但是清醒着的喻文波完完全全听了进去，他难得觉得在这个大自己一岁的哥哥面前有了掌控全局的快意。看吧，他只是动动手指，他的小辅助就要哭着，呻吟着，求饶着，喊自己的名字要自己给予他更多，王柳羿怎么看都稍显幼齿的面孔第一次染上了成年人才会露出的淫乱表情，都是自己给他的，他是他的，他也是他的。  
只是小辅助身后那处是真的紧，即使被翻搅出水声，即使被指奸到高潮，即使变得柔软，依旧插不进第二根指头，仿佛这个人身上的所有位置都是这么小小的，你可以强硬地去打开，但是你永远不会舍得让他真的痛。  
高潮太过猛烈，王柳羿根本来不及分辨自己身体原来还藏着这样的一个位置就被捧着上了云端。肠壁细腻，也不是每个地方都密布着神经，喻文波像是终于放弃般抽出几乎被泡得起皱的手指，才注意到指甲缝里那被淫水稀释到极致的艳色。  
弄，弄伤了啊。  
喻文波有些懊恼，往丢在边上的衣服蹭干净后又抱着王柳羿躺了下来。还是太不小心了，怎么一开始没注意到呢，会痛的吧。  
只是小辅助像是完全没意识到似的，亲亲热热地去抱身上的人，这下是真的不敢打他后面的主意了。  
两具身体都浸满了汗，抱在一起又黏又腻，但是王柳羿好像很受用，缓了一会儿又软软地问喻文波怎么办，还是这么硬。  
喻文波也只能硬着头皮回答说要不蓝哥用手帮我吧。  
被满足后的王柳羿好像尤其好说话，好看的手抚上喻文波硬得都有点痛了的阴茎给他做手活，一边去亲喻文波的嘴角，“只是手吗？别的地方也可以噢。”  
啧，就是仗着自己今天不敢真的肏进来真是什么话都敢讲。  
那双笔直纤瘦的腿被合拢，王柳羿太瘦了，即使腿闭得紧紧的大腿根还是留着一点缝隙，喻文波就着王柳羿的手撸了两把就插了进去，汗湿的腿根触感滑腻，肏起来也不算太差，每一次插入都顶着王柳羿的卵蛋和小穴口一路蹭到后面。  
都是半大的少年，没有什么小电影里那种夸张的尺寸，但是喻文波是真的粗，肏了几十下王柳羿都快有点夹不住了，即使只是肏他的腿喻文波都插的十分色情，每一下龟头都碾着那害羞的入口滑过去，这么撞一下王柳羿真有一种被插入的感觉，浅浅的呻吟撩得喻文波头皮发麻，毕竟是初哥即使下午出去前自己在卫生间解决过一次，晚饭这一发也憋不住太久。  
腿间的性器又热又硬，王柳羿觉得自己大腿根都要被磨破了，但是总不能求人家停下来吧，这样也太不人道了，只好压着声音问喻文波说用嘴好不好，身上的人楞了一下，下一秒王柳羿就被扣着下颌带着点腥味的阴茎不容拒绝地插了进来。  
喻文波不敢插太深，身下这个宝贝哪都细细的，要是弄坏喉咙了怎么办。王柳羿的舌尖包裹着对方淌着腺液的龟头去细致地舔弄着，他第一回做这种事，虽然这个年纪的男生一定看过不少片，但是和自己亲自上阵总归是不一样的，他收缩着高热的口腔去挤压快要射精的鸡巴，用含糊的声音去回复喻文波再进来一点也没关系。  
是真的忍不住了，得到回应的小少年双手扣着小辅助的后脑勺快速地挺弄了起来。口交是真的舒服，又湿又热，对方的喉管就这么细，夹得喻文波魂都要飞了，尤其是帮自己做这种事的人还是自己最喜欢的，心尖尖上的那个人。  
简直是生理和心理的双重高潮。  
喻文波射得很深，王柳羿被猛地呛了一下还记得收着牙齿不要嗑到对方，最后收着双颊去吸喻文波射完还半硬的鸡巴直到真的没有一点存货了对方才抽了出来。  
喻文波闭着眼睛缓了一会儿，他梦见过这样的场景，在他的小辅助第一次亲他的时候，他就在梦里操他的嘴了。  
怎么这么喜欢这个人呢。  
王柳羿被肏得眼眶蓄满了眼泪，眼角和鼻尖都哭得红红的，只有嘴角挂着点白，可怜坏了，两个人搂到一处后才小心翼翼地和喻文波打着商量下次再肏进来好不好。  
笨死了，这个人，怎么还教别人怎么吃自己啊。

后来回了上海，两个人在每一个训练的休息时间凑到一块，避开所有人在基地每一处没有摄像头的地方接吻，分享自己的身体，每次都要找一百个看起来正常的理由同房，到了深夜就一步步去试探对方的底线。  
能做到什么程度呢？  
其实，其实都可以的。


End file.
